Mermaid
by Sunshine Del Rey
Summary: Las escamas verdes reflejaban su color en el techo de la cueva, mientras Loki se emocionaba al leer hacerca de esas creaturas con piernas.


**EL UNIVERSO DE MARVEL NO ME PERTENECE A MI, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON RESERVADOS A STAN LEE Y DISNEY.**

Aquel libro que atesoraba tanto ahora tenía una hoja manchada, todo por la culpa de Sarina, jamás dejaría que alguien pusiera una aleta sobre su libro de nuevo.

El libro era grande, grueso y con dibujos extraños en el, albergaba cosas que jamás había visto en toda su existencia, sirenas y tritones con algo que según le había contado el tritón mas antiguo, se llamaban ''piernas'' se le hacía curioso que casi nadie creyera semejante cosa, era tan probable como improbable, el viejo aseguraba que era cierto sin dudarlo, le conto sobre una chica, castaña, alta y de ojos tan azules como el océano, el cuenta que tenia piernas, nadaban juntos y el respiraba por ambos, un día el mar dejo de traerla ,su corazón le aseguraba que había muerto, esperaba se equivocara, fue el único gran amor de su vida.

Sarina había cuidado la reliquia de Loki con su vida, pero el chapoteo de su cola al emocionarse salpico algo de agua en el, Loki lamentaba haberle gritado de esa manera, ella era una buena amiga, solo sintió su corazón quebrarse al ver la pagina estropeada.

Su bonita cola de un resplandeciente verde se movía de aquí para allá, estaba aburrido, Natasha no paraba de trenzarle el cabello, colocando pequeñas flores que crecían cerca de la playa, los finos dedos de la chica le relajaban, solía cantar una suave canción mientras lo hacía, Loki estaba recostado sobre su aleta.

-Listo cuernitos, eh terminado, tu cabello ha quedado esplendido.

-Basta Nath, quedamos en que no me llamarías asi, además, no son cuernos, el agua forma rizos en mi cabello, eso es todo, así como en ti.

-Pero sabes que no se ven tan bien como en ti.

Las escamas de Natasha eran de un hermoso color vino, ella era la chica mas sincera y ruda que Loki conociese jamás, pero en momentos era dulce, femenina y era indudable que su sensualidad afloraba por cada poro de su piel, elevo uno de sus brazos, acomodando con sus dedos un mechón de su corto cabello y le tomo de la mejilla, era hermosa no podía dudarlo, soltó un leve suspiro y le sonrió de forma dulce, vamos, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Ambos se arrastraron de la arena al mar y nadaron hasta el hogar de loki, una cueva escondida con su propio manantial, era un lugar precioso, siempre daba gusto visitarle, el sol entraba de lo alto de la caverna, el eco del mar era tranquilizante y las luces de colores reflejadas en el techo de la misma daba un toque de misterio, tenia una pequeña hamaca rozando el agua, echa con lianas , una media luna albergando arena, simplemente era una playa en miniatura, y justo allí estaban sus tesoros.

Jamás lo reconocería pero coleccionar estas baratijas era lo único que esperaba después de cada tormenta, tenia guardados relojes viejos, mirillas pequeñas, un gran cofre, ropa y su libro que no se explica cómo soportó el agua…

Natasha se recostó en la hamaca meciéndose con su cola y rozando el agua con sus dedos, esperando pacientemente a que Loki dejara de balbucear y le mostrara de una vez por todas lo que había prometido.

Del gran baúl saco un aparato pequeño, cuadrado y contenía botones, era un teléfono celular, cosa que ninguno de los dos sabían, lo tomo con severa precaución y suavidad y lo dejo en manos de la pelirroja, esta a su vez lo tomo como un objeto normal, le dio un par de giros, hizo clic un par de veces e intuyo que Loki estaba volviéndose loco.

-Esto no es nada, los cristales que hacen ver de cerca son mejores, incluso esa barrita roja que pinta mis labios llama mas la atención, este cubito no hace nada- hablo Natasha rodando los ojos -ni siquiera puede abrirse- agrego después.

-Ya se que no es interesante, pero nunca había visto algo parecido, nada igual había llegado del mar… es algo diferente, incluso no parece ni un poco a los antiguos objetos- esto es mas pulcro y limpio, los cortes son tan bien hechos que dudo que lo hicieran esos tales ''humanos'' pensó Loki.

-Da igual cuernitos, sabes que no podemos pasar mas allá de los arrecifes… lo tenemos prohibido y los guardianes del rey nos matarían de inmediato.- suspiro desganada la chica.

Loki asintió lentamente mientras divagaba mil y un cosas a la vez, la opción de salir… bueno, jamás fue una opción, pero le encantaría ver que hay mas alla de aquella preciosa y enorme cortina azul llamada mar. La leyenda que cada padre contaba a sus hijos de generación en generación sin excepción alguna era aquella que hablaba de seres con piernas, erguidos y caminantes, de formas grotescas y enormes, con grandes garras afiladas en sus manos que destrozarían a una sirena en mil pedazos, o redes hechas con el cabello de las mismas para capturarte y después devorarte… en cierta forma esas historias eran algo grotescas pero no tenia certeza de su existencia.

Según aquel viejo libro que por obra del destino llego a manos del pelinegro planteaba seres idénticos a ellos de la cintura para arriba… la única carencia es que ellos andaban por tierra firme mientras Loki nadaba, eso le hacía pensar mucho, generaba teorías, posibilidades e incluso esquemas.

El nacimiento de aquel bello ser había sido en invierno, en plena luna nueva, después de la lluvia de estrellas eso se había dado en contadas ocasiones, incluso solo el rey, Loki y un par de sirenas mas eran los únicos que tenían la capacidad de hacer algo de magia.

Loki sabia controlar el frió, convertir el agua en hielo incluso hacer copos de nieve, en tanto tenía otras habilidades, aparecía cosas hacia crecer pequeñas plantas y un tanto más. Gracias a esa habilidad podía traer las cosas que estaban muy dentro de la playa, podía salir del agua, pero arrastrarse metros y metros sobre la arena seca irritaban sus escamas.

La tarde transcurrió lenta, el clima era perfecto, se la paso con Natasha, hablaron de mil y un cosas, jugaron el el agua y observaron las nubes. La calma era demasiado, era incluso cegadora, el agua estaba tan quieta como ningún otro dia, los pequeños animales que a veces se asomaban por la espesa cortina de hojas en la selva, habían desaparecido, el clima era tan inusual como aquellos seres con piernas de sus libros, no recordaba escuchar su propio latido del corazón de tan callado que estaba todo… algo vendría y el lo presentía.

Faltaba poco para el anochecer, el sol dejaba sus últimos rayos posarse sobre la piel mojada de aquellos que se asomaban gustosos a la superficie y anocheció, la calma se sustituyo por una fuerte lluvia torrencial tan repentina que ninguno fue capaz de permanecer en la superficie, se hundieron profundamente en el mar, donde las olas no perturbaban nada y permanecieron allí hasta que la tormenta termino, por su cuenta, Loki por su lado prefirió quedarse en su cueva, aun que era difícil mantenerse quieto entre tantas olas, espuma y algas azotándole los brazos, cola y espalda.

Después de un par de horas, tan pronto como la tormenta llego, se fue, y loti decidió dormir en su casa, una cueva casi igual de grande que su cueva en tierra, pero aquella estaba en el fondo del océano, tenia todos los tesoros que había recolectado, su cama echas con esponjas marinas, telas recolectadas del mar, y suaves algas, un alargado, filoso y roto espejo decorado con corales en las esquinas y pequeños peces del fondo marino iluminando el interior de la habitación, era su pequeño lugar secreto y adoraba estar a solas allí, a decir verdad siempre estuvo solo por decisión propia, sus padres fueron asesinados mas nunca supo quien o que fue, jamás le dijeron nada.

Temprano a la mañana siguiente salio nadando tan rápido como un delfín, quería ir a la playa lo mas pronto que pudiese y ver las maravillas que encontraría, el mar siempre dejaba cosas lindas, coincidencia o no, siempre se encontraba las mejores cosas y eso le daba mucha satisfacción.

Nadando con cautela visualizo muchos objetos que a su vez, fue acunando en su pecho con ayuda de su mano, hasta tener casi toda una colina en el, al rodear la enorme cordillera de rocas, en una parte comúnmente solitaria de la playa se encontró que nunca imaginaria, parecía ser algún triton con ropajes extraños, cosa que ellos para nada usaban, al acercarse se dio cuenta que nada de lo que su mente acelerada pensaba era incorrecto, era una… persona, una mujer algo gorda, era muy frondosa y l cabello rubio le cubría todo, no tenia maldita idea.

Cuidadosamente posándose a un lado del cuerpo, le retiro con algo de miedo el cabello de la cara, su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que era hombre, un hombre de rasgos fuertes, una espesa barba rubia y rostro perfilado, llevaba una camisa de cuadros rojos y algo de tela dura en las piernas… mierda! Si esas eran piernas!

Su cara de asombro no se quito por varios minutos, sus manos aun seguían tapándole la frente respiraba agitado, ¿Qué aria con el? ¿Estaría muerto?, a duras penas se lo llevo a su cueva, lo recostó sobre el montículo de arena y fue por un frasco para ir al ojo de agua, suponía que el también tomaría agua dulce.

Al regresar se dispuso a observarle detenidamente era un hombre frondoso y grande, batallo como nunca para transportarlo, jamás había cargado a alguien asi de pesado, tenia mucha curiosidad por el… seria como en los libros del anciano?

Y tan fácil como la idea se le ocurrió, se dispuso a quitarle la tela que resguardaba sus piernas.


End file.
